Stinky Sullivan
Stinky Sullivan is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 3 Dance Fever: Part 1 Ben tells Jason and Maggie that he and Stinky are going to camp in a tent in the Sullivan's garage. Stinky told he's parents that he's staying with the Seavers. Stinky and Ben have a plan to go to a secret destination. The first time they tried Buddy Koosman saw them and brought them back to Stinky's house. The second time they caught the bus which went around in a circle and brought them back to where they stared. The third time they take bikes. Dance Fever: Part 2 Stinky and Ben finally make it to their secret destination; 'Blackies' where they can gamble for real money. Season 4 Fool for Love Stinky, Ben, Vito and Jenny play basketball until Jenny has to leave. Vito makes sure Ben and Stinky are coming to his Halloween party and bringing a guest each. Stinky and Ben talk about what costumes they're going to were to the party. Stinky brings a blow up doll to the party as his date. Ben's First Kiss Stinky, Ben and Vito discuss which girls they like in their class. Ben tells Stinky and Vito that he's throwing a birthday party for himself to impress Judy, and they tell everyone. The Nanny When Mike sticks Chrissy with Ben, he passes her off to Stinky. Jason finds Stinky feeding Chrissy with a breastfeeding device. Season 5 Coughing Boy Sticky comes to Mike's TV debut. The New Deal: Part 2 Stinky attends a party that Ben throws while Jason and Maggie aren't home. Paper Route After Mike give Ben $25 a day to do his paper route, Ben hands it off to Gary for $10 a day. Gary figures out that it is work so he passes them off to Stinky for a $1 a day but Stinky doesn't deliver all the papers. Five Grand Ben spends his $5000 with Stinky and Gary on candy, friends, clothes and toys. Ben spends $4800 in a day then with his last $200 he buys burgers for everyone, and he wins a further $5000 and the meal is free, for being the one millionth customer. Ben throws Stinky and Gary out of his house when all they want is his money. Ben and Mike's Excellent Adventure While going to buy paste Mike and Ben run into Stinky and Ralph. The Home Show Stinky comes to the Seavers with food, just what they need for their party to raise money for the 'free mental heath clinic'. He also brought his accordion. Carol in Jail Stinky answers the phone when call Carol calls from jail. Cheating Stinky's parents are disappointed in him because he hangs out with Ben. While Ben and Stinky are studying Vito brings Stinky and Ben the answers to an exam. Vito and Stinky cheat in Mr. Dunbar's science class, while Ben doesn't. Stinky get's money from his parents for doing so well on an exam he cheated on. Ben's Movie Stinky appears in Ben's movie he is doing for English class. Season 6 Midnight Cowboy Stinky and Ben dress as bikers and plan to use Mike's old apartment for their own entertainment. Roommates Stinky faints when Ben tells him 'babes' are coming to the apartment. Ben's Sure Thing Ben tells his friends he has a date with a girl called Rhonda. Ben's Rap Group Stinky appears in Ben's promotional video about a band he has been helping out called the "Fresh Kids". Gallery Ben's First Kiss_03.png Ben's First Kiss_01.png The Nanny 06.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males